


Good Morning

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [22]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Past Shepard/Liara T'Soni, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Garrus really just wants Shepard to get some sleep
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Kisses  
> Prompt: Good Morning

When he wakes up, she is gone. Garrus sits up in the bed, Shepard’s bed, and looks around. It feels surreal, but he is here and he knows last night happened, he just can’t really believe it. 

He makes his way around the ship searching for Shepard and eventually finds her in the briefing room, dressed in her armour and looking nervous. “Hey”

“Hey”, she greets back “Sorry, I had to go. I just wanted to make sure were all set.”

“No hard feelings.”

She gives him a faint smile. “Okay then.”

Joker’s voice chimes in through the comm. “Commander, we are entering the relay. You might want to come to the cockpit.”

“On my way”, Shepard replies. On the way out she brushes her arm against his. 

-

A few months later he wakes alone in her bed, again. It’s deja vu. Except this time there is no nervous uncertainty about the nature of the relationship and he knows exactly where to find her. 

Shepard is in her familiar hoodie, hair in a haphazard bun, intently studying the displays in the war room. She looks like she hasn’t slept and Garrus wonders just how early she left to look this tired. He walks up to her and puts an arm around her waist. “Good morning.”

“Morning”, she leans into him, but keeps her gaze fixed on the screens in front of her. 

“How long did you sleep?”

“I had coffee.”

“Not the answer to my question.”

“I don’t know, not long.”

He sighs. “Shep…”

“I know I know. I’ll get better once all...this is over.”

Garrus can’t help but wonder when exactly that will be. 

-

The night after Tuchanka he is woken up by the sounds of Shepard getting dressed. Garrus sits up in the bed, unnoticed by her and checks the clock on his omni tool. It’s just as he suspected. “Shepard, it’s the middle of the night.”

She flinches. “Go back to sleep.”

“Only if you do too.”

“I can’t.”

“Mordin?”

“Yeah”

“Come here.”

Shepard hesitates but then walks back over to the bed and sits down. Garrus grabs her hand. “You can’t keep going like this.”

“Believe me I know”, she leans into him “I know this is far from healthy, but I can’t stop thinking what if...what if there’s something I’m missing, something I should be doing and because I don’t do it someone else will die. One of the Crew or you or…”

“Hey, hey, hey.”, he stops her “You could just as easily make a mistake because you’re overly tired. You need to slow down.”

“I can’t”

“Yeah, you can. Just do it for me. Imagine how happy your boyfriend would be to wake up next to you.” 

Shepard laughs at that and Garrus uses the chance to pull her to lie back down. 

-

She gets a bit better about it, still not perfect, but better. Sometimes Garrus suspects she is awake long before him and only stays lying down to appease him, but it’s better than nothing. 

The first time she seems genuinely calm is on shore leave, when he makes up to her cuddled into him, grinning. “Look who’s here.”

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“You get some sleep?”

“I did actually. Although I suspect the alcohol played it’s part.”

“Noted”, he chuckles “I’m just gonna have to get you to become an alcoholic and maybe then you will sleep.”

“Not funny.”

-

The night before they attack Cerberus headquarters he actually wakes up before she does for once. Garrus can’t help but stare. Shepard looks so peaceful. Until she starts to have a nightmare that is.

Her face starts twitching, her legs kick and a few minutes later she wakes up with a start. Garrus spends the next few minutes calming her down and reassuring her. Even if he doesn’t really believe it himself. 

-

After London, she spends three months in a coma. Garrus basically lives in her hospital room, sitting next to her. Liara, Tali and the rest of the crew join him regularly. 

“She looks peaceful”, Liara says one day. “Like she’s just sleeping.”

Garrus shakes his head. “She doesn’t look like this when she’s sleeping. She rarely sleeps at all.” 

Liara tilts her head to look at Shepard, then let’s out a sad sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. Even back on the SR-1 she didn’t look this calm.”

He sometimes forgets Shepard and Liara dated briefly. Way back when, before Shepard died and Liara became the Shadow Broker. Both of them don’t really talk about it. A terrible thought crosses his head. “She looks like she’s dead.”

-

The war has left her with a lot scars, both physical and mental. The burned tissue on her arms and face and her early greying hair tell the stories of her trauma. 

Garrus studies his wife’s face as she sleeps next to him. The twitching and kicking is getting less. Shepard now truly looks peaceful. 

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles at him. 

“Hey”

Shepard kisses him. “Good morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Will you ever stop asking me that?”

“I really don’t plan on it.”

She smiles, still drowsy. “Good. I slept good.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
